Mall:Före
}}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_karaktärer Karaktärer]]|Karaktärer}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_varelser|Varelser]]|Varelser}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_droider|Droidmodeller]]|Droidmodeller}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_händelser|Händelser]]|Händelser}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_platser|Platser]]|Platser}} |- | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Organisationer och titlar|Organisationer och titlar}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Intelligenta varelser|Intelligenta varelser}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|Fordon och farkoster|Fordon och farkoster}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Vapen och teknologi|Vapen och teknologi}} | style="padding:0 1em; }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}||color:gray; font-style:italic;}}" | }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}|[[#app_övrigt|Övrigt]]|Övrigt}} |} |} }}|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Karaktärer |}} }| }|1| }|1| }|1| }|1|0}}}}}}}}|0}}| Warning: This template is being incorrectly used. You may not use the |karaktärer= field if you use |dramatis personae= or |övriga karaktärer=. Please action=edit}} edit this page and correct the template's usage. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | } }| }| Canon karaktärer class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends karaktärer class="förekomst" } } |}}| }| Dramatis personae class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Övriga karaktärer class="förekomst" } } |}}}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Varelser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |varelser=-fältet om du använder |c-varelser= eller |l-varelser=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen på ett rätt sätt |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon varelser class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends varelser class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Droidmodeller |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktig sätt. Du kan inte använda |droider=-fältet om du använder |c-droider= eller |l-droider=. Var vänlig att action=edit}} redigera denna sida och användningen av mallen. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon droider class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends droider class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Händelser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktig sätt. Du kan inte använda |händelser=-fältet om du använder|c-händelser= or |l-händelser=. Vänligen action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon händelser class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends händelser class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Platser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |platser=-fältet om du använder |c-platser= eller |l-platser=. Vänligt action=edit}} redigera denna sida använd mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon platser class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends platser class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Organisationer och titlar |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |organisationer=-fältet om du använder |c-organisationer= eller |l-organisationer=. Vänligen action=edit}} redigera sidan och rätta hur mallen används. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon Organisationer och titlar class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends Organisationer och titlar class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Intelligenta varelser |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |intelligenta=-fältet om du använder |c-intelligenta= eller |l-intelligenta=. Vänldigen action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon intelligenta class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends intelligenta class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Fordon och farkoster |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |fordon=-fältet om du använder |c-fordon= eller |l-fordon=. Vänligen action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon fordon class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends fordon class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Vapen och teknologi |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |teknologi=-fältet om du använder |c-teknologi= eller |l-teknologi=. Vänligen action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon teknologi class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends teknologi class="förekomst" } } |}}}} }|1|0}} or }|1|0}} or }|1|0}}| Övrigt |}} }| }|1| }|1|0}}}}|0}}| Varning: Denna mall används på ett felaktigt sätt. Du kan inte använda |övrigt=-fältet om du använder |c-övrigt= eller |l-övrigt=. Vänligen action=edit}} redigera denna sida och använd mallen på rätt sätt. |}} }| class="förekomst" } } | }| Canon övrigt class="förekomst" } } |}} }| Legends övrigt class="förekomst" } } |}}}} |} Usage Lista över personer, varelser, saker och så vidare som förekommer i filmer, böcker och så vidare. Användning *Det är rekommenderat att du lämnar ett mellanrum mellan paramternrarna, för att öka läsbarheten på längre listor och skilja mellan de olika sektionerna. *För att lägga till ytterligare kolumner eller sektioner, lägg till på en ensam linje där du vill kolumnen att bryta. *För att lägga in källor till en officiell '' Dramatis personae'', använd |dramatis personae= och |övriga karaktärer= istället för |karaktärer=. Du kan inte använda |dramatis personae= eller |övriga karaktärer= om du redan använder |karaktärer=. *'Alla fält har nu canon-legends funktioner. För källor som existerar i både Legends och canon, använd parameterna ''l-fältnamn och c-fältnamn för att separarera förekommander från de sammanhangen. Förekomst Förekomst Förekomst *Jabba Desilijic Tiure *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Palpatine *Darth Vader *Yoda *Microchip *KT-18 *Muskov *Owen Lars *Beru Whitesun Lars *Rana Mas Trehalt *Dassid *Gornash *DJ-88 *Geneer *Kadlo *Kendalina *Dustangle |varelser= *Septapus *Sarlacc *Rancor *G'nook *Mooka *Fefze **Fefze beetle |droider= *3PO-series protocol droid *R2-series astromech droid |händelser= *Project Decoy |platser= *Yavin 4 **Lost City of the Jedi ***Jedi library *Bespin **Cloud City ***Cloud City Museum *Kessel **Spice Mines of Kessel *Z'trop *Null Zone **Scardia Station ***Chamber of Dark Visions *Dagobah **Mount Yoda ***Defense Research and Planetary Assistance Center ****Dagobah Tech ****Droid Maintenance Shop *Duro **Orbiting Shipyard Alpha **Valley of Royalty **Imperial Reprogramming Institute ***Experimental Section Two **The Great Wall **Imperial Toxic Waste Processing Plant **Monument of Duchess Geneer **King Kadlo Tower **Monument to Queen Rana *Tatooine **Jabba's Palace **Great Pit of Carkoon *Alderaan |organisationer= *Alliance to Restore the Republic **New Republic Senate **Senate Planetary Intelligence Network *Jedi Knight *Galactic Empire **Central Committee of Grand Moffs ***Grand Moff **Church of the Dark Side ***Prophet of the Dark Side ****Supreme Prophet ****High Prophet **Galactic Emperor **Stormtrooper **Imperial Intelligence *Supreme Slavelord *Baron Administrator *Bespin Wing Guard *Carbanti *Novaldex *Forbes |intelligenta= |teknologi= *Laser pen *Data disc *Lightsaber *Holodisc *29L electromagnetic package *CC-Y Antiradar Defense Unit *C-beam strobe lamp *Zenomach |fordon= *YT-1300 light freighter **''Millennium Falcon'' *Single Trooper Compact Assault Vehicle *''Strike''-class medium cruiser **Moffship *''Scardia Voyager'' *BTL Y-wing starfighter *''The Royal Carriage'' *TIE/ln space superiority starfighter *DeLuxe *Space Warper *Action VI transport |övrigt= *Glove of Darth Vader *Carbonite *''Secrets of the Dark Side'' *Trileaf tree *Durese *Avabush *Imperial quake scale }} Kategori: Utseendemallar